Someone Like You
by may1331
Summary: Based off of Adele's song, "Someone Like You."  I don't own the song or any of the characters! Kim goes back to her first love at 15 years and learns a valuable lesson in love, loss, and moving on.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off of Adele's song "Someone Like You." It is a kind of tragic story for Kim. A little bit more growing up and understanding more things about life.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been years since Kimberly Hart had last seen him.<p>

It was fifteen years ago, exactly. She was cheering for him and two of their friends in a martial arts fundraiser. She had just come out from being captured and being put under a spell. She, and one of her other friends, came back to Angel Grove as a surprise. By this time, she had already quit gymnastics and had already received her GED. She was in her first year of college, studying public relations. They were already broken up, but Kim was hoping for something more from this visit.

She had hoped to rekindle her relationship with him.

Until she found out he was dating the person whom she handpicked to replace her in the group. She hadn't realized that it meant she could replace her with her boyfriend, too.

But Kim wasn't even mad about that. Not too much, at least. She had been the one to break up with him, so he deserved to be happy. Especially with someone who could fully devote their time and energy to him and him alone.

And that was exactly what _she_ did.

He was always a devoted boyfriend. He was kind, caring, compassionate, and he never raised a voice at her. He was very gentle and always was there to listen to any and all of her problems.

So, why did she break up with him again?

If she thought hard enough, she would remember all the reasons she had, way back in high school. But right now, she couldn't think of anything. She couldn't fathom why she broke his heart the way she did.

She was sorry, of course she was. She apologized to him when they had last seen each other and he forgave her.

And now she was on her way back to him.

To get him back? She didn't know. This was a complete spur-of-the-moment, split-second decision.

To apologize again?

She didn't bother calling him, knowing that he wouldn't respond to any of her phone calls or messages. Not that she tried to contact him. But she was able to get his address from one of their mutual friends, Jason Scott. And now she was on her way to his house.

She didn't bring anything with her - no change of clothes, no toothbrush, no hair stuff or make-up. She didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know what to expect. She wasn't even sure that she knew what she was going to do.

But she was here. Closing in on the four-hour drive from Angel Grove to Reefside, California. She had stopped earlier at a gas station to fill up her Nissan Pathfinder and continued on her way, chewing gummy peach rings.

She wasn't nervous. Was she?

She couldn't tell.

She was excited. Right?

Well, maybe not.

She wasn't sure.

Was that butterflies in her stomach? Or was she just hungry?

Again, she couldn't tell.

Should she just turn around now?

No, she's already gone on this long. There was about a half hour left on the trip and she was so far, she couldn't turn back now.

Or could she?

No, she couldn't.

She wished she told someone what she was doing. Maybe they would've been able to talk her out of it. Admittedly, Jason was a bit suspicious when she asked for his address about five or so hours ago, but in the end, Jason didn't ask her any questions and freely gave her what she wanted.

Kim thought about her best friends and what they would've said. Aisha would've been all about her plan. She would be encouraging her every step of the way. Trini, on the other hand, was much more reasonable.

So, who did she want to listen to today? Aisha or Trini?

When Kim saw the sign for the exit for Reefside, she knew. She was listening to Aisha.

_"It's now or never, Kim," _she said aloud as she exited, following the voice on her GPS.

Should she turn around?

Kim stopped at a red light.

No. She wasn't going to turn around. She needed to see him, if only to tell her that it was truly over.

No. She didn't want it to be truly over. She wanted him.

No. She didn't want him.

Yes, she did.

God, what the hell _did _she want?

"Ah, hell," Kim said. "Just do it."

She wryly looked at her Nike gym bag, settled in the back seat of her car. She had gone to the gym earlier that day, before she came up with this spur-of-the-moment plan.

Kim turned into an unknown road and started heading down an unmarked street into the woods. She briefly checked the directions that Jason had given her and saw that she was heading in the right direction.

All she saw around her was trees.

She slowly crept along and slowed down more when she saw an unfamiliar black Jeep. It was parked in front of the only house that she had seen in miles.

Very carefully, she parked her car behind the Jeep and checked herself over in the mirror. She reapplied lipstick and tousled her hair a bit.

What did she want from this?

"Last chance, Kim," she said. Kim heard Trini's voice in her head and pushed it out.

Kim jumped out of her car and slowly headed up the stairs. She reached the top and carefully and loudly knocked on the door.

It slowly opened and she gave a small smile to the person who answered it.

"Hi..." she said timidly.

"Kimberly?"

Kim nodded. "Hi Tommy. How are you?"

* * *

><p>Please review! Let me know what you think. This'll be a pretty short story, probably five chapters at the most.<p>

I hope you enjoyed reading that! And again, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of Kim's dialogue is from Adele's song, "Someone Like You"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Kim?"<p>

His cold eyes caught her off-guard. Was he not as happy to see her as she was to see him?

But, wait, was she happy to see him? She knew that she...

"I...just had to come see you, Tommy. I'm sorry."

He didn't reply to her. He just shut the door to his house and gestured for her to sit down on a chair on the porch. Tommy pulled out a chair and moved it across from her. She took note of this and awkwardly sat down, wringing her hands together.

"Um..."

"I'm happy, Kim. I am."

Kim nodded. "I know...I just...I don't know. Something came over me, I guess."

Tommy nodded. "Okay."

"Well...um..." she recalled her earlier conversation with Jason. "I heard that you're settled down."

She recalled a vague memory from a few months ago. Jason was telling her that Tommy was getting married. And that he was going to be his best man. She didn't receive an invitation, but it was nothing less than she'd expected. She understood, at the time.

Jason wasn't asking for permission, he was just telling her. She understood. She didn't want to put Jason in between them.

So, why was she here, again?

Tommy nodded. "Yes, I have."

Kim nodded in return. "That you found a girl. That you're married now."

"Yes. Thus the happiness."

Kim bit her lip. Tommy was not making this easy on her. But could she have expected something else? Something different?

"I heard...that your dreams came true." He nodded. "Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you," she added softly.

"Yeah. She loves me," he replied.

Kim looked down, a little hurt at the unspoken accusation. The two of them fell silent with an awkward sort of silence lying between the two of them. "You seem...I don't know...we're old friends. Why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back...or hide from the light."

Tommy glared at Kim. He opened his mouth to speak.

"She's there for me through everything. She doesn't run at the first sign of trouble. She doesn't shut down on me when things get tough. She talks to me. She doesn't hide."

Kim nodded sadly. "I understand."

Tommy narrowed his eyes at her. She glanced at him, in expectation. A little flutter of hope flew in her chest. "What do you want, Kim?"

She fell silent for a bit. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited."

"So why are you here?"

"I dunno...I...guess...I guess I couldn't stay away...I dunno, I couldn't fight it." She looked down and looked up quickly. Her heart was pounding. "I guess...I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded."

"About what?"

"That for me...it isn't over..."

* * *

><p>Sorry, I know that was very short! Please review and let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
